We're broken and alive
by Anguish of My Love
Summary: Drabbles that show love and its tattered perfection, broken smiles and all. Multiple pairings.
1. DamienxPip

Disclaimer: I think neither Matt nor Trey would like pairing so many characters so…

**Edit: Just fixed a few parts that made it seem _eh._**

* * *

Dip (DamienxPip)

_Both of us broken, caught in the moment - (Chemicals React) Aly and Aj

* * *

_

Damien doesn't know why he bothers to listen to his father, because he is nothing but a pussy and rainbows, but he goes back to Earth, after nearly ten years. The last he's been here was when he burned that scrawny, little pixie of a French. He goes back to South Park, still in its all-snowing glory. He figures it's because South Park is a separate secluded place, untouched but seemingly always in the brink of insanity.

He finds out Pip is not the same.

He wonder if this is normal, if he should be bothered by how Pip seems to be only a shell of a person. It should be expected, the teasing had never stopped, and the bullying continued. It unnerves him though, unnerves a little too much, yet a little too not.

When Damien sees him in school, his head is bowed down and Damien catches a dim, restless eye. Pip doesn't even try to act like himself. He seems like a ghost, a ghost with posture still as perfect and clothes still as French as ever. And then the teasing stopped, because it didn't seem to matter anymore. Damien realizes the only reason he ever did bully the French was because he knew that Pip will squeal like a girl when he throws fireballs, Pip will be defenseless when he flickers a scoop of rice to him, Pip will still be there after everything, and Pip will still smile afterward..

But now Pip is broken. The porcelain skin is already ruined, not cracked, from the abuse, and the pathetic gluing back leaves a hollow, empty look on the doll. When he smiles, it is empty, and Damien wonders if it is possible to be dead even while you're still very much alive.

He tries to gauge a reaction from the blonde, but when he near kills him and Pip is still broken, still empty, he knows it's pointless and stops. Pip is never really injured after, because after every stunt, Damien heals him afterwards. The sentiment would have mattered more if Pip ever bothered to show his gratitude.

When he stops, he sticks to the blonde like a worried mother—or brother is more appropriate. He notices how the French is even scrawnier and how his skin faded and eye bags are heavy on it because he doesn't seem to sleep a lot. He is still beautiful, but Damien would rather have his skin glow again and his eyes be not-bleak anymore.

He's grown attached to him, and it seems he _had_ inherited a bit of compassion from his father, only for Pip. He's not much of a demon anymore, like how his father is not much of a Hell ruler, but no one seems to care—or rather, no one that matters care.

Sometimes, something flickers in the blonde's face, eyes, smile, but it's short, and when he looks again, it's like it hadn't really been there. But it had been, and Damien tries harder to find that something again. He's getting closer, but it's not really all that much farther than he had gone.

He wonders, sometimes, too, how he was easily reduced to this, but he can't find himself to care. Something seems broken in him and he knows he won't be fixed if he can't fix Pip first. And sometimes, Pip knows this, too. He can see his broken, mended, but not fixed, doll try to smile at him and Damien feels a bit revived and he's a bit of his old self again. It's fleeting, but it's a start, and they try harder each time.

And sometimes, people see Damien and Pip, and not a ghost and a puppy, and they feel a bit more normal then. But they're still not fixed, not by a long shot, there are still holes in Pip's porcelain skin, and tangled wires in Damien's soul, but it's okay. Because Damien's immortal, and he'll be damned to let Pip die on him.

They have eternity to fix each other.

* * *

I thought it'd be better if there were quotes before each drabble. It could just be an accompaniment, or it could be my inspiration.

I wonder how many chapters I'll be able to do in this one. I am going to diffuse all my South Park-ness in this collection, I swear to God.


	2. CraigxTweek

**Edit: Just added Tweek's sounds to make Tweek more Tweek-y.**

* * *

Creek (CraigxTweek) [Cromas (CraigxThomas), TweekOC]

_The lie is a condition of life. - Friedrich Nietzsche _

* * *

i.

Tweek quietly mumbles to himself when Craig decides to ask his question.

_Why doesn't it bother you that Clyde is gay?_ He almost winces because that came out as bastard-like as he thought.

Tweek shrugs, though it's half lost in his twitches and says, _Jesus_-_I just don't see the big deal_, in that fast Tweek kind of way. _It's awful how people-ngh-have to force people not to like others because they think it's wrong_. And then added a _gah_, as if as an afterthought.

Craig blinks because that sounds so horribly misplaced from the blonde's mouth but still so horribly-Tweek. _You've been watching Ellen, haven't you?_

Tweek smiles a small, quirky smile that doesn't stay really long and says in an almost-murmur, _I'm bi-ngh-if that helps._ He turns his jagged eyes to him. _Do you like anyone?_

Craig shrugs almost nonchalantly. He ignores the voice saying that if Tweek knows he's bi, then that means he's liked people, and if he likes guys, then that means Craig might have a chance with him.

ii.

_Grk-maybe you should go out with him._

Tweek smiles that small, quirky grin again and Craig knows it's because he wants the noirette to be happy, and his happiness, in Tweek's mind, is standing not too far away from him in plaid shirts and khaki pants.

Tweek knows he's homosexual—it sounds completely wrong in his mind, but then again, gay sounds demeaning—and, just recently, they found out that Thomas likes Craig.

Really, Tweek's just trying to be a good friend. It's not his fault that it had been the wrong paranoid blonde that ended up liking him. Craig's the coward, not him.

He figures he could give it a go, so he does, sorta. He totally asks Thomas in a half-assed way, but Craig figures he's done good when Thomas nearly breaks his neck nodding, and Tweek beams at him when he knows the noirette finally stands a chance in happiness.

Craig almost honestly thinks so, too. But it's still Tweek's face he sees when he turns around and walks home, after setting a date and time and place, alone because Tweek has makeup class, Token is absent, Clyde's already left for the sick friend's house, and he's a pussy to ask Thomas to walk home with him.

And it's still coffee and almonds, not strawberry and cinnamon when he closes his eyes.

iii.

It hits hard when, in one of their home dates, Thomas picks Toy Story as the movie to watch while eating leftover popcorn and mousse cake.

Tweek's always loved Disney, especially when they're with Pixar, except Tweek would rather watch Toy Story 2 because he's always adored Jessie.

It doesn't matter though, because whatever it is, Tweek is always there in his and Thomas' dates and that's not right at all. Craig is not as big of a bastard as people credit him for.

Thomas shifts closer to him and Craig's arm is automatically around his body. It satisfies the Tucker that its Thomas that pops in his mind when he does so.

It's just that, when the movie ended, Craig had the inclination to tell his boyfriend that they should watch Toy Story 2. But he stops himself anyway.

iv.

Craig swears that something (_everything_) breaks in him when he enters the Tweaks' coffee shop and, when Tweek's taking his order, a pretty brunette latches herself on Tweek's back and Tweek laughs after screaming bloody murder.

He realizes how pretty she really is when she introduces herself. She has dark auburn hair and pale grey eyes with a name like Ian. When Craig raises his brow, Ian says her real name is Lillian but she doesn't want to be called Lily and it suddenly strikes Craig that this girl is wonderful for Tweek.

She sits down beside him when Tweek—proudly, Craig notes with half delight and half discontent—announces that Craig was his best friend.

They talk and Craig is unnerved on how easy it is to be with her, but he doesn't want to hate her at the same time.

He finds out that his suspicions _were_ correct and that Tweek and Ian had just hooked up not too long ago. Tweek said that he was going to tell them, it just so happened that Craig found out earlier than the supposed confession.

Whatever broke in Craig broke even more.

And it didn't help that Ian loved holding Tweek's hand and Tweek didn't mind intertwining their fingers and Craig felt both happy and hurt.

And then Craig asks for a macchiato because he's feeling for something strong but still sweet and Craig doesn't say much between the conversations.

v.

This is the first time they do this, the both of them, so it's naturally clumsy and painful and altogether _weird_ but they both honestly enjoy it—to some extent.

Being around strong Catholics (Clyde's mom for one, the Marshes, Token, Butters, and Tweek—who's really the most fervent, in totally awkward but totally wonderful honesty, because it just really somehow fits the whole perfection Craig sees the blonde as), Craig's always figured he'd rather have sex after marriage, but he doesn't really care, as long as he does it with someone he truly cares about.

And he does. Cares about Thomas, he means. So he doesn't really regret doing it with him—or at all, really.

But when they're done, Craig can't find it in himself to sleep and he watches the blonde sleep.

He still wishes that it's dull-but still bright lemon hair peeking from under the sheets instead of deep ochre hair and loud snores and strained mumblings instead of hushed snores and deep breaths.

He still doesn't regret it. But he hates himself because he'd rather be in his best friend's couch right now.

vi.

It's horribly ironic when it's Thomas who goes up to him.

He says he can't do this anymore, and he really just wants Craig to be happy (Now, why does that sound so painfully familiar?) and he knows he can't be if he keeps the noirette with him.

Craig is affected, really, honestly affected. Because he hadn't been lying when he said he cared for Thomas, and Thomas had been his only stable pillar because Tweek and Ian are _so so so _happy and now that pillar is gone.

Thomas says it hurts him, too, to be with Craig, because he knows there's nothing he can do, and Craig knows Thomas wants to be the stronger man, and he is, because Craig will never be strong. And that's a good enough consolation.

When he watches the blonde leave, Craig feels hurt, and he doesn't want to be alone when he is, as much as no one will ever know, so he calls Tweek and he swears his voice doesn't break when he says, _Thomas broke up with me_.

vii.

They're in Tweek's house watching a movie—this time it's Toy Story 2, the _right_ movie—while eating grilled cheese sandwiches and throwing each other butter popcorn.

It honestly feels good when Tweek's spewing dangers about their game even if his spaz doesn't bother stopping himself from throwing the kernel (the popcorn was running out) or laughing his eyes out.

Craig feels better now, because Tweek promised he could stay the night because he knew that Craig needed someone right now. Tweek already has that extra mattress reserved just for Craig upstairs with exactly three pillows and one thick blanket and one thin sheet.

He's sure this is where he should be (as awfully cliché as that sounds) and even if his breakup with Thomas still hurts somewhere, he doesn't really mind it as long as that means he can be with Tweek.

And then Tweek smiles at him with a small, quirky grin and maybe people weren't as stupid for saying that love is the best thing in the world.

And then when he sleeps, the last thing he _sees hears feels thinks_ is Tweek and he knows he'll be the first in the morning, too.

But when he wakes up, he hears Tweek on the phone talking to Ian, and something in him breaks again.

(But he still smiles when Tweek calls him up for breakfast with egg and sardines.)

* * *

Aww, Craig's so pathetic, isn't he? Yes, he is. Pfft, if he just said something, it would've saved him loads of shit and pain. But then, you know, people, right? Ehh. I just realized this isn't exactly a drabble. Oh well 8D

Would it come out totally selfish if I asked for reviews? I feel lonely not getting any feedback. I'm flattered by the fave and alert, though!


	3. StanxKyle

Style (StanxKyle)

_And it suddenly hits you—like perfume. - DJ at RX 93.1_

* * *

Stan looks over the aisle. _Nuts, nuts, nuts-Cinnamon? What?-nuts, nuts, nutty-nutnut._ He skims through the items on the shelves, stopping when he finds said item. His eyes flicker to the price before finding a seemingly out–of-place pack of caramel cubes.

He's never really liked caramel because he was never fond of sweets, but now, anything related to caramel reminds Stan of Kyle. It's weird, Kyle's always been diabetic, so caramel's always been the redhead's something-like-an-enemy-but-not-really-because-it'll-always-be-Cartman, but ever since Kyle gave him a box of caramel cake for his mom that somehow ended up smelling like him, the notion of 'caramel = Kyle' has been imprinted on his brain.

He ends up buying a pack-no, two, because sweets never last in the fridge.

It is proven later, when Shelly looks for food because dinner starts at 6 and it's only 5:30.

"Fuck yeah, sugar candies!"

Stan grimaces and takes a bag from the fridge. "It's not all yours!" And, as an afterthought, he opens it and unwraps a cube before taking a bite.

Soon, the noirette finds a habit of eating caramel every now and then—or more. He doesn't quite realize it until his best friend does.

"Hey, Stan," Kyle looks thoughtfully at the wrapper Stan throws away, "since when did you start liking caramels so much? Or at all?"

Stan blinks, first at Kyle, then at the rest of the sugary goodness he feels in his pockets. "Um," he says intelligently.

"I thought you didn't like them."

Honestly, he thought so, too.

He becomes unsettled with how he buys a new pack when the two are finished, and one after that, one after that, one after that, and he realizes he may be, could be, possibly be obsessed with caramel.

Except he learns it's not really caramel when he thinks of caramel.

He curses.

This realization keeps him up later night; it is 1:34 when he looks at his watch. Somewhere up there, it clicks that Kyle usually falls asleep somewhere between 12:10 to 12:50, but he's already picked up the phone and is dialing Kyle's number.

"_Rr—whut._"

"Hey, darling."

"_Wha', Stan? You woke me up._"

"But, _daaaah-lin'_," he can't really roll his tongue, so he goes for the southern accent, "I miss you!"

Kyle, in his drunken sleep, laughs. And, just like that, they start talking and don't stop. Five minutes become twenty and half an hour becomes one and a half, and Stan hears his friend draw out a long, suffering yawn. It is 3:28.

"Well, cupcake," he says brightly, though he doesn't hide how tired he is—even if he's not really all that much, "you'll prolly kill me if you don't get no sleep t'night."

"_Wha', _no_. Why'd I _need_ to sleep an' all?_"

Stan chuckles, and then it's silent again. He can hear Kyle's almost nonexistent breath on his end of the phone and he grips lightly on his. It's a lifetime until, "Hey, Kyle?'

"_Myeah?_"

A pause. A long one. He says, "…I love you," except it ends uncertain.

"_'love you, too, Stanny._" And then the Jew on the other end of the line puts his phone down.

After Stan mirrors the action, he's mostly immobile for ten minutes.

And then he stands up, because he's feeling for a caramel right now.

* * *

So after not updating for practically two months even though I already had things to write, I finally turn on MS Word for something other than school or saved fanfics 8D.

I-was-am amused at how, when I stayed one time in **Marzmallow**'s house and practically implanted myself on her bed and my scent clung to it for a very long time. Which made her sleepy whenever she smells me. And she smells me whenever we hug-which is more or less daily 8D.

I didn't know how to write this down. There were so many possibilities with that semi-quote. And I feel like maybe I could've just written it as an independent oneshot-which would be a whole lot longer-but naaahhh, whatev, this is easier 8D.

And if you want to suggest any pairing or whatever, go ahead, I'm pretty okay with any pairing. Just know that I'm not actually familiar with a lot of characters, though SouthPark(dot)wikia is there for a reason…

Or better yet, a quote. I don't know a lot. I'm not too fond of actual quotes, you know, the ones you find in the internet. But, whatever, as long as they're personal and not oadoigbdosabfa kind of thing.

I miss getting reviews :(.


End file.
